A paintball projectile delivered from a paintball gun is affected by gravity to a greater degree than an ordinary bullet because of the peculiar dynamic characteristics and relatively low velocity (<300 FPS) of the paintball when propelled from a paintball gun. One technique for improving delivery accuracy from the paintball gun is to deliberately produce a “backspin” to the paintball as it exits the barrel of the paintball gun.
Tippmann Pneumatics manufacturers a special barrel that is intended to induce a backspin to the paintball exiting the barrel of a paintball gun. This special barrel is intended to replace an existing barrel of one model of their paintball guns that they produce. More specifically, the special Tippmann Pneumatics barrel is curved from the chamber to a few inches out from the chamber. As the paintball goes through the curve portion of the barrel, it develops a backspin.
Another technique for deliberately producing “backspin” to the paintball as it exits the barrel of a paintball gun is incorporated into the paintball gun barrel as manufactured by Armson. In order to produce the backspin onto the paintball, Armson employs a straight barrel that has a swirled pattern on the inside surface of the barrel. This paintball barrel design by Armson is alleged to put a “top spin” on the paintball, which is supposed to make it travel farther.
Other examples, among others, of paintball guns and the like are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,173, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,945, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,427 are herein incorporated by reference.